Thinking About You
by emichii
Summary: Misaki and Ohjiro have scheduled an unofficial match against each other but Misaki is distracted by her growing affections for the older boy. Meanwhile, Tamayo's feelings are still hurt from what Kotaro said to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer!**

**Thinking about You**

**Hi I'm Emichii! This is my thirteenth fanfic and my first Angelic Layer fanfic! It's Misaki/Ohjiro and Tamayo/Kotaro. Oh and it might have some minor Chobits references! (DUH! CHOBITS is the sequel! Icchan got married to Ms. Hibiya!) **

**Kya-hahaha! Yeah! Hurray! Read! Read! Read!**

**Well, here you go! The first chapter! YAAYYY! Read and review!**

Chapter 1: Rematch!

Misaki Suzuhara hurried through the streets as the crowd grew. She stomped her boots in the snow as she ran.

"Wah!" she said. "There are too many people! I need to get back to Shoko!"

Just as she was about to get trampled, a hand reached in and rescued her from the crowd.

"Ohjiro!" she cried.

"Hi Misaki," he smiled.

Misaki felt her face grow warm. He had a beautiful smile…

"Um, hi… Thanks for rescuing me from that crowd. I though I was gonna get trampled!"

"You're welcome." Ohjiro inspected Misaki. She was sweating from all that running and in her hands was her schoolbag and Hikaru.

"Oh, you have Hikaru with you," he said. "Can I challenge you to a battle?"

Misaki said, "Oh but I can't. I have to go home. Shoko told me to get home early. Usually I go to Tamayo's place but not today. I really have to go,"

The older boy shrugged and smiled again. "Well, then I guess it will have to be a short battle. PLEASE, Misaki-chan?"

Misaki glanced at her watch. "well… maybe a quick one…"

"Great!" Ohjiro gave her a warm smile and Misaki felt her knees go weak. _Oh c'mon! Not now! I have a battle!_

"Angel wings! Please guide me and Hikaru!"

Misaki released her Angel Hikaru into the Layer. Ohjiro sent Wizard into the Layer.

Ohjiro looked so serious when he was battling, and Misaki could tell he was certainly not about to lose this round. It scared her whenever he looked so serious. He could be such a strong merciless Deus.

Misaki always felt so shy around Ohjiro, and he was understanding. He was always so nice and polite, and his smile made her blush but he was so different when he was battling.

Misaki stopped herself from being led away by her thoughts. She concentrated on the game.

_Hikaru, attack Wizard's left!_

Hikaru dove forward at Wizard's left side at a huge speed. Against her other opponents, this move did a lot of damage but obviously Ohjiro and Wizard had been doing a lot a training since.

Wizard jumped out of the way and aimed a series of fast-paced punches at Hikaru. Hikaru fell back, jumped back up and breathed hard.

Ever since Ohjiro had stopped relying on just Magic Guard, battling against Wizard got so much more exciting.

Misaki wasn't concentrating and since Ohjiro knew her so well, he could tell. So Wizard took this chance and attacked again.

Misaki grimaced. _Naa! Why can't I concentrate! _This made her so infuriated she stopped thinking altogether and beat Ohjiro mercilessly.

"That was a great game, Misaki," said Ohjiro.

"Thanks," Misaki smiled. She looked down at her feet. "Um… You've gotten a lot stronger, you and Wizard…"

Ohjiro smiled. "Yeah. But we're still not good enough to beat you," he said. He placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder and she shivered under his soft touch. He bent down to look at her.

_That's right; he's still so much older than me!_

"You're really great at this, Misaki," he said softly, "but Wizard and I are gonna train even harder and we're gonna beat you next time!"

Ohjiro said the next line loudly with one hand clenched into a tight fist. His smile had disappeared and his eyes looked angry and determined.

Misaki shrank back again. She always fell for that. She loved his smile, his looks, and his sweet personality but then he became a strong and angry Deus. It always surprised her and it made her vulnerable.

Ohjiro offered to walk her home. Misaki just couldn't turn him down.

They walked along quietly next to each other, their boots scuffling in the snow. Every now and then, Misaki could feel the back of his hand brush against hers and she blushed.

When they got there, Ohjiro smiled and said, "Thanks for that match Misaki. It was great."

"Um… you're welcome. Thanks for walking me home…" she said in a whisper.

Ohjiro stretched his arms out above him and said, while looking into the distance, "I'd really like to battle again," he said offhandly.

"We could have another battle soon," said Misaki quickly.

Ohjiro agreed, "Yeah." he looked down at Misaki and said, "Okay then, Misaki. We'll have another match in a month. Exactly on this day, at this time. Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Good,"

Ohjiro turned to leave. Then he turned, smiled and waved to Misaki, "I'll see you later, Misaki-chan,"

Misaki was all spacey the next morning at school.

Tamayo ran into her while she was putting away her shoes.

"Oi, Misakichi! What's up?" she tackled Misaki in a huge hug.

"Oh, nothing much," Misaki choked.

Tamayo let her go and raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it. You're acting so weird."

Misaki didn't hear her and just went away. Kotaro came up. "Hi, Tamayo… where's Misaki?"

Tamayo didn't answer. Instead she pulled off a new move she had learnt on Kotaro.

"OW!" Kotaro pulled Tamayo off him and said, "Tamayo, I don't want to be your human wrestling mat anymore."

She looked dismayed. "What?"

Kotaro said, "I don't wanna be tackled all the time," He looked really angry. "I hate it when you do that, why can't you just act like a girl?"

Tamayo looked sad. She didn't look at Kotaro but looked away. "First you tell me, you've never thought of me as a girl before, and now you're refusing to be tackled? ...but we've been like this since kindergarten!"

Kotaro looked defiant, "Yeah, Tamayo, this thing is really getting up my nerves!"

"…" she turned away from him and started to move away, "Kotaro, I thought we were best friends…" she broke into a run now, "BUT YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER IDIOT LIKE THE OTHERS!"

Tamayo ran off leaving Kotaro in the dust.

**Hi! Emichii here! YAAYYY! Chapter 1 is complete! Hm, speaking of fighting, I was in Karate today and we were doing sparring. And there was blood on everyone's gi. Wait, don't get the wrong idea! It was just specks of blood! And everyone was wondering what was up and it turned out that my fingers had been bleeding so every time I punched someone I left blood on their gi. Oops! **

**Anyway, read and review! Flame if you like, it amuses me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emichii: Hi! I'm Emichii! And I brought a friend!**

**Misaki: Oh! Konnichiwa! I'm Misaki Suzuhara!**

**Emichii: we're actually a lot alike.**

**Misaki: Yeah, we're both short.**

**Emichii: People keep saying I'm cute but I can't exactly call it a compliment.**

**Misaki: I get that a lot too.**

**Both: sigh**

**Misaki: We have to get on with the fanfic!**

**Emichii: Hai! I don't own Angelic Layer- it's owned by Clamp! **

**Misaki: And now we're happy to bring you… Thinking About You Chapter Two!**

**YAAYYYY! YAAYYY! Read and review! Emichii.**

Chapter 2-Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! 

"Hi Misakichi." Tamayo said.

What surprised Misaki was that Tamayo wasn't hugging her, or going hyper, or jumping up and down, or ending all of her sentences with exclamation marks like usual.

Misaki wondered what was up but didn't ask her.

Tamayo stretched.

Then she looked around to make sure no-one was looking their way. Then she said to Misaki quietly, "So what's up with Ohjiro? I hear that you like him!"

"Wh-Whaat?" Misaki repeated in shock. She looked timid as she replied, "Nothing's going on- I swear! Wh-where'd you hear that from?"

Tamayo smiled smugly. "… I have my resources…"

Just then Tamayo's smile disappeared as Kotaro came by. Kotaro went over to Misaki and Tamayo, pointedly ignoring Tamayo.

"Hi Misaki," he said.

Misaki noticed that he didn't address Tamayo. And that Tamayo didn't tackle him over like usual. She was really confused.

"Kotaro, why aren't you talking to Tamayo?" she asked.

Kotaro looked angry. "Because Tamayo is such a selfish girl- and because she keeps trying out her karate moves on me,"

"But she always does that," Misaki defended Tamayo, "It's Tamayo! She wouldn't be herself if she didn't do that!"

_Besides, Tamayo's standing right here! Why are you saying all this in front of her?_

Misaki swiveled around to see Tamayo, hoping that her feelings weren't hurt.

At first, Tamayo was seen to blink away a tear but then she glared at Kotaro and said angrily to Misaki, "Can you tell Kotaro that he's the selfish one and that he's an idiotic jerk?"

Kotaro fought back, "Yeah, well, tell her that she doesn't even act like a girl! If I didn't know better I'd think she was a boy!"

Tamayo simmered in anger, eyes flaming. Being told you could be a boy is a very big insult, even to her. "Tell him that he started it, and that he's always been my wrestling mat!"

Misaki watched, wide-eyed, she'd never seen these two so angry and in a fight before.

"What if I don't want to be your wrestling mat?" Kotaro shouted.

"If you never were my wrestling mat, we'd never have become best friends!" Tamayo retorted.

"Best friends?" Kotaro repeated. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not even friends right now!"

Tamayo's hand tightened into a fist and her she blinked to keep herself from crying. Misaki was sure she was about to do something really scary but instead she turned and ran off.

Misaki was shaken from the fight (argument) she had just witnessed. Kotaro had turned away from her.

"…Kotaro?"

Kotaro ignored her. He looked angry but also as if he was in pain, although Tamayo hadn't touched him. He stormed off in the opposite direction of Tamayo.

She had been on the way to school but now she was feeling all confused about where she was going in the first place.

Frowning, she walked on.

"Misaki! Wait up!" Hatoko's gentle voice wafted up to her ears and she turned to see Hatoko running up to her. She stopped and took in several gulps of air after chasing Misaki.

"Ah! Hi Hatoko," Misaki said.

Hatoko walked beside Misaki in silence for a while and then spoke up, "I saw what happened with Kotaro and Tamayo."

"You did?" Misaki asked in surprise.

Hatoko nodded solemnly and said offhandly, "Kotaro and Tamayo have been best friends for as long as I can remember, and they've never had a fight before…" she paused then added, "well, they did get into a lot back when they were in elementary school, but never one this big,"

Misaki nodded. "… It's… hard to watch them fight… because I've always seen them together,"

They arrived at the school, and before heading in their opposite directions, Hatoko whispered, "Please keep an eye on Kotaro for me, I know I'm the younger sister but I'm as worried as you are,"

"Okay,"

**Misaki: Oooh! That's good, Emichii!**

**Emichii: you think so?**

**Misaki: I know so.**

**Emichii: YAAYY! Thanks! I really like getting all your comments, so don't forget to review!**

**Misaki: When are you going to write more?**

**Emichii: Next week!**

**Misaki: I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Emichii: You can't wait to see you and Ohjiro get together!**

**Misaki: Well…**

**Emichii: Anyway, what's happening?**

**Misaki: Oh! Very big news! **

**Emichii: What is it?**

**Misaki: Someone's getting married! **

**Emichii: Oh! Oh! Who is it?**

**Misaki: Well you'll have to find out next week!**

**Emichii: Okay! Don't forget to review!**

**Misaki: We'll see you next week!**

**Emichii: YAAYYY! R&R!**

**YAAYYY! Chapter 2 is done! YAAYYYY! Read and review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Emichii here! And I'm proud to bring you chapter 3! Yayyy!**

Chapter 3: Invitation

_Mr Icchan's getting married!_ Misaki thought as she headed home after school. She was glad for at least some happy hews. After all the school day hadn't exactly been… nice.

It's so scary when your two best friends are mad at each other. Especially when they've always been together. Especially when you've never seen them in a fight before.

Tamayo and Kotaro refused to speak to each other all day long, though neither one of them really succeeded.

"Kotaro-chan!" Tamayo cried as she rushed towards her 'best friend' during PE. "Just wait till you hear the news-" she stopped. Kotaro was looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

_Oh right, I'm mad at you! I remember now… _ Tamayo turned away from Kotaro.

Kotaro usually didn't think that much about Tamayo. He usually just took her friendship for granted. But when she wasn't there beside him, breathing down his neck, beating him up, cheering him on, whatever she was doing… he never realized how important she was to him.

During PE, they were doing high jump. As usual Misaki missed the pole completely and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Luckily for her, everyone else more or less expected it so they had placed mats all around the high jump stuff.

Nevertheless, Kotaro and Tamayo ran over to Misaki to make sure she was all right.

"Misakichi! Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah… oh my head…"

Kotaro bent over his crush and started to lift her up. "Tamayo, help me get her to-"

He paused.

Tamayo stared at him.

Kotaro stood up and looked away. "I forgot. I'm not talking to you,"

"You are now!"

"And so are you!"

Tamayo and Kotaro simmered in anger. Misaki, confused, got to her feet and started, "Tamayo-chan, Kotaro-chan?"

Tamayo and Kotaro were still yelling at each other but it was getting hard, since they practically forgot why they were mad at the first place. Everyone else in their class were wondering what was going on. Just like Misaki, they'd never seen them fight like this before.

_Oh please, don't keep this up!_ Misaki groaned.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully.

The three of them were walking home silently, Misaki in the middle and Tamayo on one side, Kotaro on the other. It was really quiet.

Then they bumped into Ogata, Icchan's assistant. He seemed really relieved to see them.

"Oh! Misaki!" he said. He stopped and breathed in hard after running so hard. "I'm so glad I bumped into you guys because Ichiro's got important news for all of you!"

He handed out slick little envelopes for all of them.

"This is…?" Kotaro started.

Tamayo ripped open the envelope and started at the neat little printing. "WOW! Ichiro's getting married!"

"WHAT?" Kotaro choked back on the word.

"Wh-what?" Misaki repeated. "Mr Icchan's getting married?"

Ogata nodded. "That's right!"

"Who is he getting married to?" Misaki asked.

"This beautiful lady from work. Chitose Hibiya, I think."

"And we've all been invited to their wedding?" Misaki cried.

"Yeah," Ogata said.

Ogata looked at his watch and cried, "Oh no! I'm late! Argh!" He turned and started to leave. Then he turned and said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!"

Then they came to the fork in the road where Misaki would turn right and Kotaro and Tamayo would go the other way.

Misaki eyed them worriedly, "Okay then… see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup!" agreed Tamayo. "See ya!"

"Bye Suzuhara," Kotaro said stiffly.

Misaki went her way.

Kotaro and Tamayo walked silently.

"You know what?" Kotaro started.

Tamayo was surprised that he was talking to her, but replied, "What?"

He stretched his arms out over his head and said, "You can be really stupid sometimes!"

"What?" she started to object but then laughed. "I guess so…"

Kotaro said, "I think Misaki likes Ohjiro,"

"No DUH!" Tamayo said.

He looked into the distance and said, "But you know how I feel about her…"

She was quiet.

"I'm just telling you this because we're best friends," he added.

Tamayo nodded. "Right." she said quietly. "_Just_ best friends."

Kotaro continued, "I like Misaki but it's so hard to see her with Ohjiro. Especially since I'm no match for him."

Tamayo stopped.

"Tamayo?" Kotaro turned and wondered what was going on.

She was looking down at the ground, her hair falling over her eyes.

"Tamayo, what is it?"

"Do you… really hate me that much?"

"What?"

She refused to look at him but continued, "Why do you always have to act like that? Especially in front of me! You know, I… I love you, Kotaro-chan! Why did it have to be Misaki? Why?"

She leapt forward and ran ahead. Brushing away at her eyes to get rid of stubborn tears.

Kotaro stared after her.

**Tamayo: YEAAAHHHH! GO EMICHII! THAT ROCKED!**

**tackles emichii to the ground**

**Emichii: (choking) Hi I'm Emichii and I'm here with Tamayo and Misaki… urgh…**

**Misaki: But Tamayo's right! That was a great chapter!**

**Emichii: Thankyou!**

**Tamayo releases emichii to the ground**

**Emichii: Well, we have to go now… read and review!**

**Misaki: What? WE have to go already?**

**Emichii: yeah, I've got to work on the sequel to Promise part 1, because I finished it!**

**Tamayo: Yaaaaayyyyy!**

**Misaki: Well, then go read it everyone! It'll be out next week!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Well that was eventful, wasn't it? Heh… I'm always typing this while I'm listening to FM 104.7, and isn't I write sins not tragedies cool? It's like the best song ever! It's by Panic at the Disco and it rules! YAAYYY! And Evernescence! Hmm did I spell that right? Anywhizzles read and review! Hi Saz! Hi Neominitails!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emichii: HI EVERYBODY!**

**waves madly like usual**

**Misaki: Hi! I'm here too!**

**Emichii: And it's time for… drumroll please…**

**Tamayo starts hitting on the ground so hard that it starts vibrating**

**Emichii: Okay, okay, that's enough!**

**Misaki: Anyway, it's time for Chapter 4!**

**Everyone: Yaayyy!**

**And please please please review! Because reviews make me happy! And I'll even reply to your reviews if I have time!**

Chapter 4: Random encounter

The next day, Tamayo and Kotaro were talking to each other again but it lacked… spirit. Misaki was clueless about whatever had gone on between them. She wanted to ask but she was so polite she didn't want to mess everything up.

"Ah! Misakichi!" Tamayo cried. "How are you?"

Misaki smiled. "I'm fine."

It was the weekend and they were just hanging out. "What do you wanna do?" Tamayo yawned.

Misaki thought hard. "I don't know…"

Suddenly Tamayo remembered something. "Oh yeah! We didn't get to finish this conversation last time!"

"What conversation?" Misaki looked puzzled.

Tamayo leant closer to Misaki and whispered. "So are you and Ohjiro going out or something?"

"Wh-what?"

Misaki's face burned bright red as she stepped away from Tamayo and looked at the ground shyly. Her hair fell over her eyes so that Tamayo couldn't see her expression.

"He told me that he was falling in love with me…"

Misaki thought that Tamayo was gonna explode with excitement but instead she nodded and prodded Misaki on. "Yeah, go on…"

"But," she said softly, "He's so much older than me and he's really popular as well. I just don't really know what's going on."

Tamayo looked thoughtful. She didn't say anything.

"Tamayo?" Misaki asked.

Tamayo snapped to attention. "Oh yeah, I'm here."

She grabbed Misaki's hand, "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry!"

They turned and started to walk towards the Duklyon café.

"Oof!" Misaki had bumped into someone.

"?" Tamayo turned to see what was happening.

Misaki was embarassed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she repeated over and over.

The boy smiled. "That's okay."

Misaki's eyes widened as she saw the boy's companion. "Kaede?"

Kaede clapped her hands together. "Misaki! Tamayo! How nice to see you here!"

"Yeah, we were just gonna get something to eat," said Misaki slowly.

"Is that so?" Kaede said, "We're going to see Ohjiro. We scheduled a battle. Misaki, he's really training hard so that he can beat you when you guys battle again."

_Ohhh… I guess that means Ohjiro must really want to beat me. But what about me? I haven't been doing any training or practice for ages. And I'm… distracted by him._

The boy was Kaede's brother, Minoru Kokubunji. He said, "You're welcome to come with us, you know."

Misaki looked at Tamayo. Tamayo was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, then," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "Let's go."

"Misaki?" Ohjiro looked surprised and Misaki couldn't tell whether he was happy to see her or not.

"I asked them to come watch our battle," Kaede said.

"Oh sure," Ohjiro said.

Misaki, Minoru and Tamayo took a seat and watched Ohjiro and Kaede battle. It was a friendly battle but a battle nevertheless. Kaede knew that Ohjiro was stronger than her but she wanted to get stronger and stronger. Ohjiro's Wizard was fighting hard.

However throughout the battle, Misaki didn't know why, she wasn't watching just the game but Ohjiro. She secretly wanted Ohjiro to win but she cheered for both of them.

Then she saw it happen. Kaede's Angel went flying out of the ring from one of Wizard's kicks.

Kaede was surprised but she knelt down and picked it up. "It's okay, you did well,"

She straightened and said to Ohjiro, "That was a wonderful battle."

"Yes it was," Ohjiro smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Misaki's heart leapt. _I wish he would smile that way at me._

Ohjiro took Kaede's hand in both of his. "That was a great battle, thanks for coming."

_Ohjiro… is he… flirting with Kaede? _She felt her heart throb. _Why does it hurt so much to see him with someone else?_

"Misaki," Ohjiro turned to Misaki. "I look forward to our battle later. But I want you to know, as much as I like you, I'm not going easy." His eyes hardened. "I'm gonna win, and I'm gonna train as hard as possible."

"Yes," Misaki said but her voice felt frozen.

"Misaki?" Tamayo tapped her on the shoulder. She looked annoyed, but also very troubled. "Kotaro's here to see you. He saw you from outside the building and he… wants to talk to you,"

"Oh, okay." Misaki said to Ohjiro sincerely, "I have to go now, um, I'll see you later."

She hurried outside to Kotaro. Ohjiro watched her go. _She… I don't know why… I'm still attracted to her…_

Tamayo hung around, because she knew what Kotaro was up to. There were two reasons for letting Kotaro and Misaki be alone. It was because it would be rude to interrupt them, but the second reason, was most important. It was because she knew she would break. She didn't want to see them together. She couldn't. It was so weird, when she saw them together, alone, for no reason at all she'd start to cry.

Tamayo didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong. And if Kotaro really didn't love her back, then, she'd get over it but right now, she needed to avoid seeing the two of them like that.

"Kotaro?" Misaki went over to him. "What is it?"

Kotaro said, "Well… I wanted to know… if you'd like to go out with me again?"

**Emichii: That's all for this week. And it was good.**

**Minoru: Yes it was good.**

**Emichii: Yeah, I'm here with Minoru. Tamayo and Misaki went off somewhere. **

**Minoru: Hi everybody.**

**Emichii: I can't believe you're only about the same age as me and you're making your own _persocoms_.**

**Minoru: What can I say? I'm a genius.**

**Emichii: Stupid science mechanic otaku.**

**Minoru: Anime freak otaku.**

**glaring at each other**

**Emichii: Anyway, about Thinking About You…**

**Minoru: It's slightly crosses over with Chobits.**

**Emichii: Yeah, it's got _him _and Ms. Hibiya in it.**

**Minoru: I suppose Hideki and Chi won't be appearing.**

**Emichii: Maybe, I don't know.**

**Minoru: I guess you better stop typing and finally get a start on your maths homework.**

**Emichii: (fists clenched) ARGH I HATE MATHS!**

**Well that's all. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I'm Emichii! This is chapter 5! Read and review! **

**Oh yeah and I don't own Angelic Layer!**

Chapter 5: Misaki? Is that you?

"I wanted to know… if you'd like to go out with me again?"

Misaki felt numb. Her head was spinning. "Kotaro?" she murmured. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said. And it scared her because it was as if… if she turned him down, he'd be hurt. But then she knew she liked Ohjiro and Ohjiro was nearby.

Ohjiro… couldn't really be interested in her, could he? He was just being nice, right? But if he was just being nice then Misaki… she didn't know if she could handle it.

Everything was just so confusing. She realized Kotaro was still waiting for an answer so without hesitation, she said yes.

"TH-this is very nice… Kotaro…" Misaki stammered.

Misaki and Kotaro were walking through the busy city streets, window-shopping and doing whatever else you'd be doing if you were on a date walking through a crowded city street.

**(How would I know? I don't live in a busy city!)**

Anyway, so far everything had been okay. They'd had a very nice lunch and a nice stroll through the city.

"Kotaro?" Misaki suddenly thought of something.

"What?" Kotaro asked.

"Um…" Misaki looked embarassed, "Th-this isn't really my business but… don't you think… Tamayo-chan would be… hurt?"

"?"

Misaki blushed hard. "Well, maybe right now isn't a great time to bring it up but Tamayo really loves you, shouldn't you be going out with her, not with me?"

Kotaro had such a weird expression on his face that it prompted Misaki to add quickly, "not that this isn't fun being with you but I just think…"

Then Kotaro stopped and took both of Misaki's hands in his. What-the-heck was written all over Misaki's face as she looked nervously at Kotaro.

Kotaro said seriously, "But Misaki, I'm not in love with Tamayo, I like you!"

Misaki froze.

It was sooo confusing. Everything was over her head. "K-Kotaro…" she started, then she saw something that made her feel even more weird than ever. She could see that behind Kotaro was Ohjiro. And he was walking towards them!

"Misaki? Is that you?" Ohjiro hurried towards Misaki.

"Ah… Hi Ohjiro!" Misaki managed to smile.

Ohjiro had an extremely odd expression on his face. Misaki blushed. Could he actually be jealous that she was here with Kotaro, and he was holding her hand?

_What? No! _Misaki scolded herself._ That's crazy! Why would he be jealous of me with Kotaro? Everything's gone mad!_

Ohjiro probably wasn't jealous at all, just confused. He liked Misaki, and he'd told her that, but it was just odd, bumping into her with someone else.

She was a kid, and quite a bit younger than him at that but there was always something about Misaki that made him want to be with her.

Kotaro was confused, like the other two. What he'd said before, did he mean it? Sure, he knew all along that he liked Misaki and he definitely wasn't in love with Tamayo but he did feel like she was right. Was he hurting Tamayo's feelings because he was going out with Misaki?

Awkward silence.

Incredibly awkward silence.

Ohjiro broke the ice. "Well, Misaki I have to go now. See you around… hopefully."

"Yeah, see you!" Misaki waved to Ohjiro as he hurried past.

Kotaro couldn't help but notice how Misaki's voice had gone up quite a few decibels just then. And how her face had looked confused but brightened up when Ohjiro came by. He knew, it was too obvious that she liked Ohjiro, but what to do now?

**Thankyou for reading everyone! Read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Minoru: I don't know how you can be in year 7 with test scores like this!**

**makes face at Emichii**

**Emichii: Wah! It's not my fault! Maths just sucks ass that's all!**

**Minoru: idiot!**

**Emichii: You're the nerd!**

**Minoru: You're just dumb!**

**Emichii: Anyway, I need to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks sooo much! **

**Minoru: I don't understand how you can be so dumb and still write readable fanfiction!**

**Emichii shoots a hideous look at Minoru. **

**Emichii: Anyway read and review!**

Chapter 6: Hesitations

Tamayo figured what Kotaro was up to so on the day when Kotaro went out with Misaki, she did her best to avoid them at all costs.

It was winter. That was why it was cold outside and sometimes the streets would be covered with white snow. It was pretty at first but later as the temperature went back up, the snow would melt leaving unattractive sludge.

That's what she felt like. Sludge.

She knew that Kotaro liked Misaki, but she loved him. Then, if she loved him, she had to let him go. Did that mean she'd be left out? Did that mean she had to be by herself, suffering and enduring all the pain of unrequited love by herself?

It was the weekend, there wasn't anything to do. She ended up wandering the streets again. She did that a lot now, Kotaro wasn't around to keep her company.

What to do, what to do…

Absentmindly, she turned to head home and collided straight into Minoru Kokubunji.

"Ah…" Tamayo had met him before, but didn't know him very well. "Sorry about that… um… Minoru-san."

He quickly replied. "Oh no! That was my fault! My apologies, Tamayo-san!"

He was pleasant and nice. Tamayo felt an urge to run forward and tackle him to the ground but decided against it. Besides, she barely knew him.

Minoru smiled. "What are you doing around here?"

Tamayo shrugged. "That's the problem, I don't know. There really isn't anything to do."

He paused. "Yeah, I know."

Tamayo thought. "Hey, Minoru-san? You wanna go hang out?"

Misaki's face was burning! It was so hot!

That was great, wasn't it? Bumping into Ohjiro while you were on a date with Kotaro? For crying out loud, had her luck always been that bad?

The date was over. Kotaro had walked her home and now she was in the hallway, taking off her shoes. She heard footsteps.

_Ah! Shoko! I don't want her to see my face like this!_

She looked down and pretended to be concerntrating extremely hard on removing her shoes.

"Misaki?" Shoko said. "I'm glad you're back! Ohjiro's phoned 6 times! He sounded urgent."

"Oh… okay…" Misaki wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk to Ohjiro.

Just then the phone rang. Shoko laughed. "Well, there you go! He's ringing again! You better go answer it. Gee, it must be hectic when you have a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Misaki cried softly as she went towards the phone. She didn't really want to pick it up. It had been so embarrassing.

Still, she picked up the phone and said shyly, "Hello?"

"Misaki-chan?" Ohjiro's sweet voice rang in her ears.

She almost wanted to put down the phone. "Yeah, I'm here."

"This is Ohjiro."

"I know."

"I was just er… wondering…"

_Was Ohjiro stammering? Was he actually being shy? With me, no less?_

"… um… would you like to go out with me some time?"

"Ah…" Misaki was shocked.

"But you don't have to!" His voice sounded rushed now, stressed. "I know you're going out with Kotaro and uh… it was really stupid of me to ask! I'm sorry!"

_Ohjiro… really is sweet… _Misaki thought.

"No, Ohjiro-kun…" she said shyly, "its okay… I-I'd really love to go out with you!"

"Oh, really?" Ohjiro sounded relieved. "That's great! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

Misaki hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were miles away again. She gazed around the room dreamily, and then something caught her eye. She jumped up and ran towards the calendar.

_Oh yeah! My match with Ohjiro! It really is coming up soon! And I haven't trained for ages and I… don't really know if I want to verse him at all…_

Minoru said, "I guess you go to the same school as Misaki then?"

Tamayo nodded. "Uh-huh."

They were sitting together in the park. It was really crowded.

"What school do you go to?" she asked.

"Kiyozono." replied Minoru. He sighed.

He stood up suddenly and started to move away.

"Hey wait!" Tamayo jumped up and ran after him. "Where are you going?"

Minoru smiled. "Oh I was just getting hungry…" he looked over at the food stalls. "You want something to eat, Tamayo-san?"

"Huh?" Tamayo jerked to attention. "Oh yeah… okay!"

_Um… I don't know… how long is it till I verse Ohjiro again? _Misaki frowned, deep in thought. She counted the days on the calendar. "It's about 2 and a half weeks to go…" she looked at Hikaru, who was sitting on her dresser, leaning against a box of tissues.

"…but I really haven't practiced for a long time… I don't know if I can battle him…" she sighed. _Besides, I don't think I want to battle him at all… _

**Minoru: Hello. My name is Minoru.**

**Emichii: waving crazily Hi everybody!**

**Minoru: That was a random chapter.**

**Emichii: It was a good chapter! Thankyou so much for reading everybody! Don't forget to review!**

**Yeah, and by the way everybody, I don't own Angelic Layer. Dammit!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whassup everybody? Wow… I can't believe it! Term 3 is almost over! Wow! Just one more week! Wait… if I'm starting this on the Wednesday of week 10 and I won't update it till Saturday after week 10… that means it will be the holidays! YAAAAAAAYYYY! YAAAYYY! YAAAYYY! YAAYYY! Oh and I don't own Angelic Layer.**

Chapter 7: Confusing events

Misaki knew that she'd been slacking. Slacking was an understatement. Whatever you called it, she knew she hadn't practiced or trained in so long. And hard as it was to believe, she knew that time had gone so quickly.

She had promised Ohjiro to verse him again, exactly on the same day, the very next month. It had been, about, maybe two and a half weeks ago. It was already the next month. Misaki forced herself to think about exactly what she had done in all that time.

_Uh… hang out with Tamayo, go out with Kotaro and um… go out with Ohjiro… _

But was it really okay? Was it okay to go out with two very different boys?

And both of them. They were both important to her, they were her friends, and she needed them to cheer her on. And Ohjiro, he was the one that also taught her how to train. Out of both of them, Misaki felt that Ohjiro understood her the most.

It was all so confusing. She was scared to lose Ohjiro. What if she beat him? Would he still want to be her friend? Would he be able to act like nothing was different between them?

But then, what if she lost to him? Would he suddenly become all high and mighty? Maybe he would lose all his respect for her.

Misaki didn't know anymore. She didn't want to battle him anymore. There were so many questions bugging her. What hurt her most was how he was so determined to beat her. Did he hate her or dislike her?

And there were things about herself she didn't understand. Her head was so full right now, it didn't have enough space. And Ohjiro was in her head all the time now. Could she really fight against this boy, with whom she was in love with?

_Next day:_

She dragged herself out of the house to train. But while she was training, her heart wasn't in it. She wasn't even trying.

Hikaru gave her a questioning look.

Misaki looked at Hikaru. Hikaru was forlornly sitting on the edge of the Layer.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," she said softly.

She really was a pathetic excuse for winner of the Angelic Layer Tournament. "This is stupid…" she said, "stupid, stupid…"

"Excuse me, Misaki?"

"Huh?" Misaki looked up. "Ah! Ohjiro!"

Ohjiro smiled. He was standing next to her table, with Wizard sitting on his arm.

Misaki suddenly remembered. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Ohjiro! I- I was meant to-"

_I was meant to meet you because we had a date today._

She wanted to say it, but she couldn't. It was hard to say it out loud, that she was going out with Ohjiro Mihara.

Ohjiro said, "Oh no, no, that's not it! It's not time yet!"

"Oh…" Now she felt stupid. How come she always acted like such an idiot in front of him?

_Well, then, what are you doing standing here making me feel so stupid? _

"Well…" she started.

He quickly said, "That's right… I was wondering we have a few more minutes before our date, would you like to train with me?"

_Me? Train with you? But how am I supposed to train with you, when we're going to be fighting against each other soon?_

"Uh, yeah, thankyou very much, that'd be great!" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Tamayo really enjoyed Minoru's company. She visited his place that morning to see the persocoms he'd built. He really was smart, and fun to be with.

She'd only known him for a while, but already he had become one of her best friends.

Tamayo dragged Minoru over to the swings.

"Do you still like playing on these things?" Minoru laughed, "They're really childish!"

"That's why I like them!" she called back.

She was standing up on her swing, going at a huge height. Minoru sat on his swing, moving backwards and forwards slowly, and laughing at her antics.

"I've always dreamed of trying to circle around the top bar," she told him.

"It's possible." said Minoru. "The chain attached to the top bar is fully capable of such actions; it would just require harder force and faster speed."

Tamayo laughed. "You're so weird!"

It was nice to have a friend again.

It was so weird. Before she had been completely tired of training. But now that Ohjiro was there, sitting across from her, her spirits had gone up and she was working hard, and having fun at the same time too.

_Ohjiro… he really is mysterious._

When Misaki got home later that day after training and after her date with Ohjiro, she was in good spirits.

Shoko was suspicious. "Where have you been, Misaki?"

Misaki just nodded absently and headed to her room.

Kotaro was walking along the street because he had to get some groceries for his mum. He was on his way back when he passed park, where he and Tamayo always raced each other to the swings.

But when he looked over there, what he saw surprised him.

Tamayo was laughing; standing on the swing, swinging to a ridiculous height and talking to another boy who was sitting on the other swing.

Kotaro's eyes widened. _Isn't that Minoru?_

But it was weird. He knew he wasn't in love with Tamayo and he knew that he had always had a crush on Misaki but seeing Tamayo with someone else stirred up weird feelings within himself.

Kotaro caught Minoru's eye. Minoru glared at him with ferocity.

"Eh? Minoru, what are you looking at?" Tamayo wondered.

"What?" Minoru turned to Tamayo and smiled. "Nothing."

Still, Tamayo followed Minoru's gaze and found herself staring straight at Kotaro. Her heart missed a beat.

_Kotaro…_

**YAYYY! That was chapter 7! Thankyou for reading! And don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Emichii: Hi everybody! **

**Tamayo: Hiya! Haven't seen you all in ages!**

**Misaki: Same here! **

**Ohjiro: Hai, that's right.**

**Emichii: Anyway, this chapter is the second last one! And can anyone guess what's happening?**

**Tamayo: (waving hand) Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! I know!**

**Emichii: Yeah, Tamayo?**

**Tamayo: It's Mr Ichiro and Ms Hibiya's wedding!**

**Emichii: YEEAAHH! THAT'S RIGHT!**

**Misaki: Oh yeah! I knew that!**

**Ohjiro: Me too!**

**Misaki: Well anyway, without further ado…**

**Tamayo: We present…**

**Ohjiro: CHAPTER 8!**

**Emichii: Yaaayyyy! Don't forget to review everybody!**

**Oh by the way everybody, I don't own Angelic Layer. And I don't own Chobits either. They're both owned by CLAMP.**

Chapter 8: Congratulations on your wedding day!

"Misaki… Misaki…"

"Uhhh…" Misaki groaned and turned over.

"Misaki, wake up…" Shoko's voice said gently.

Misaki pulled the covers over her head. Shoko said again, "Misaki, if you don't wake up. you won't be ready for Ichiro's wedding."

"Ah! Mr Icchan's wedding!" Misaki cried as she sat up straight in bed. She got up and started making her bed. For some reason she felt floaty as if not having any memory of the past week.

Shoko smiled and left the room.

Misaki frowned. _I don't understand… If today is Mr Icchan's wedding then that means… _she jolted at the thought and rushed to the calendar. _…that means that tomorrow is… my match with Ohjiro!_

_But I don't understand! How did a month go by so quickly? Last time I checked there was still a week left! I don't remember…_

She shook her head to get rid of her confusion.

_Besides, I still have to get ready! _

Mr Icchan's wedding began at 10 in the morning. It was going to be held outdoors. It wasn't gonna be a very big deal. They wanted it to be a small wedding.

When Misaki got there, the only other people there were Ohjiro, Kaede, Minoru, Tamayo and Ichiro.

"Hi Misakichi!" shouted Tamayo, rushing to her friend's side.

"Hello Misaki," said Kaede and Minoru at the same time.

Ichiro said, "Well, you're here early, Misaki."

"Yes, I know," she said politely.

She was going to sit down at the seat next to Tamayo's when a someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eh?" she turned to look.

"Hi Misaki," said Ohjiro in his sweet voice.

Misaki stared at him. "Ah… yeah… hi." _Wow, he looks amazing._

He did look amazing. He was the best man, so he was wearing a black suit and a white tie and his hair was brushed.

"Um, you… look really amazing." she said, blushing.

Ohjiro smiled, almost shyly. "Thankyou. But you… look very pretty, Misaki."

Misaki didn't think her face could get any redder, but it did. "Th-thankyou," she sputtered.

She didn't know what to say but tried to make conversation. "Uh… Ohjiro?"

"Yes?"

"Um…" she was about to ask him about their match tomorrow but then:

"Oh!" Ohjiro said. He gave Misaki an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Misaki, but I have to go. You know, I'm part of the wedding party and all…?"

"Oh yeah," Misaki said. "I… better not keep you any longer…"

"Okay," He smiled. "Talk to you after the wedding then."

He turned and went in the direction of Ogata and Ichiro.

"Bye…" whispered Misaki as he left.

"Oooooh…"

"Uh- WAAH!" Misaki jumped as she saw Tamayo standing next to her with a very mischievous look on her face.

"Misakichi, you like him don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Misaki cried. "I mean, no! Of course not! … No, I do! Yeah! No! Uh…"

"Whatever," Tamayo sighed. "I'm not really interested." She looked over at Minoru and smiled. Misaki followed her gaze and saw Minoru smiled back at Tamayo.

Minoru came over to them. "The wedding's about to start. We should sit down."

"Yeah," agreed Tamayo.

_Ms Hibiya looks really pretty… _Misaki thought.

She did. She was wearing a typical white wedding dress with a long train. And she looked really happy.

She was walking down the aisle towards Ichiro. Ichiro was turning red but he looked really happy as well. After Ms Hibiya got there, the priest started a long talk about extremely boring stuff. Misaki seriously though she was gonna fall asleep.

Still, she managed to stay awake through it, though she half drifted through the whole thing. She didn't pay attention until the wedding march came up again and she noticed that Mr Icchan and Ms Hibiya were leaving together and everyone was cheering and throwing rice at them.

Emichii: But why rice? Why not something else? Why rice?

The wedding was over.

Minoru and Tamayo were talking excitedly about something. Misaki started looking around for someone she knew. Then she saw Ohjiro coming towards her.

"Hi Misaki!" he said cheerfully.

Misaki smiled. "Hello."

Ohjiro sighed. "I'm so glad that's over. I had to stand up there for eternity, and my legs are dead now…"

He looked at Misaki. "Well, what were you gonna say before?"

"Um…" she suddenly felt very self-conscious. "It's about the match… we're gonna have tomorrow…"

The wedding was over, and Kotaro stood up, trying to find Misaki or Tamayo. His eyes widened when he saw Misaki and Ohjiro together. All of a sudden, everything was clear.

Misaki and Ohjiro- they belonged together. And he knew how much Misaki liked Ohjiro.

He frowned. But something continued to bother him. Tamayo. Why did seeing her with Minoru annoy him so? He didn't get it. And did he really love her like she loved him? And would she accept him now after how mean he'd been to her? Would she hate him now?

_I do not understand. _He turned to leave. And as he turned he caught her eye.

Tamayo was talking to Minoru, but then, she saw Kotaro. He looked like he was about to leave. For a second, their eyes met. Then he left. And didn't look back.

"What's wrong, Tamayo-chan?" Minoru wondered.

"Ah… nothing." she said. But there was something wrong.

"What about our battle tomorrow?" asked Ohjiro. He looked worried. "Can't you make it?"

"No…" Misaki said. "It's just that… I… I-" She wasn't looking at him; she was staring at the ground, feeling awkward.

"Misaki?" Ohjiro put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to face him.

"I-I… I'm afraid…" she said slowly.

"…?" He was truly puzzled.

"I… haven't stopped thinking about you since… since I last battled you. And I'm… afraid to battle you… because if I win, then… you'll hate me, because you can't beat me. But… if I lose, then… you'll hate me even more because… I'm so weak… you'll lose all your respect from me…"

Ohjiro opened his mouth. He was about to speak.

Misaki rushed on. "And… all this time you've acted like you're interested in me… like you were my friend… and… was it all just to find out how to defeat me? Is that what you wanted? Just to beat me so that you could become the next champion?"

"No! Misaki, what are you talking about-"

Misaki's eyes slowly started to fill with tears.

"Ohjiro, I don't want to battle you!" she pulled away from him and started to run. She was running away from Ohjiro, something she hadn't done before, but she was confused. She didn't understand herself.

_Ohjiro… I'm so sorry!_

**Tamayo: Yaaayyyy!**

**Emichii: Yeaahh! That was a great chappie! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Misaki: Congratulations! Next chapter's gonna be the last one!**

**Emichii: (sniffing) Yeah, I know…**

**Misaki: Usually, your chapters are actually quite basic and shorter than this one. How come…**

**Emichii: That's cuz usually I have to write everything on school days after dinner and after my homework's done. Usually I don't have much time left. But now… IT'S THE HOLIDAYS! **

**Tamayo: Long live the holidays!**

**All: Yaaaaayyyyy!**

**Well read and review everyone! And thankyou for reading Thinking About You! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Misaki: Hi Mina-san! (Hi everybody!)**

**Emichii: Wah, I can't believe this is the last chappie…**

**Misaki: Yeah, that means everything about to end right here.**

**Emichii: and your match with Ohjiro, it's gonna be on right now!**

**Misaki: YEAH!**

**Emichii: Get your game on!**

**Misaki? (What the hell?)**

**Emichii: …Sorry, whenever I watch Yu-gi-oh GX it kinda rubs off on me… I like Chaz!**

**Misaki: You like cheese?**

**Emichii: No! I mean yeah, I like cheese but I said I like Chaz! He's a character from-**

**Tamayo: GET THAT YU-GI-OH GX STUFF OUT OF THIS SHOW NOW!**

**Emichii: Here's the last chappie! Sob…**

**Well, whaddaya know? The last chapter? Already?**

Chapter 9: The battle

"M-Misaki?" Ohjiro called after Misaki as she disappeared into the distance. Without thinking, he broke into a run after her.

"Misaki! Misaki!" he hollered. He ran faster and faster.

Misaki shook her head so that she wouldn't be able to see him. _I'm sorry. …I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Ohjiro!_

Tamayo and Minoru had seen and witnessed the whole event.

Tamayo said, "… I feel sorry for Misakichi."

Minoru spoke, "I sympathize for Ohjiro."

Tamayo sighed.

Minoru continued, "But I say that her situation… it's a lot like your's, isn't it, Tamayo-chan?"

"What do you mean?" Tamayo grimaced.

"Well, it's a lot like your situation because Misaki's fallen in love with Ohjiro, so she doesn't want to battle him; she's scared that he'll hate her. But you… you love someone too, don't you? That's why you're avoiding him, because you're scared that something he says might hurt you. …I'm right, aren't I?" Minoru said wisely.

"…" Tamayo was silent.

After a while, she said, "…You're so smart. Are you sure you're in year 7?"

She stood up. "Well, maybe you're right… and I should tell him how I feel… even if I'm scared he'll still reject me."

She turned and gave Minoru a bright smile, "You're coming with me."

"Misaki!" Ohjiro exclaimed, "Misaki, come back!"

But Misaki wouldn't turn around, she continued running. And crying. At the same time.

The tears blurred her vision. She crashed into someone.

The guy turned around with a vicious expression on his face.

"Misaki!" Ohjiro sounded annoyed now. He kidnapped her from the scary guy and took her away to somewhere quiet.

Misaki refused to look at Ohjiro.

"Misaki," he started. "Misaki," he said again. "It's okay. It's okay!"

She turned around to face him, eyes full of tears, and flew into his arms.

"...Kotaro!"

_Eh… nandesuka? _Kotaro turned around. His eyes widened. "Tamayo?"

His spirit dropped when he saw Minoru standing next to her. Tamayo looked nervous. She took small steps towards him. Kotaro was surprised.

"Kotaro, I just wanted to tell you again… I wanted to tell you that… I love you, Kotaro-kun! And I want us to stay friends! I'm sorry that we drifted apart recently; it's just that I was afraid that you'd hate me… so… I… I want us to stay together!" It was probably the most amount of words Tamayo had ever said in one go.

Kotaro said, "Ano… T-Tamayo… I-I…"

Tamayo was bracing herself for the worse. Minoru was standing at her side, hand on her shoulder, telling her to pull herself together.

"I… I love you too!" he blurted out.

"It's okay…" Ohjiro said softly. "Misaki, I'm never ever gonna hate you…" He paused, and then added shyly, "Because I'm in love with you, Misaki. And whether you win or lose to me, I'll just respect you even more."

There was no reply. Just sounds of Misaki sniffling and crying.

Ohjiro went on. He bent down to look at her.

Misaki looked up for a second. She thought that his face would be angry, or annoyed but she found his usual friendly face and his beautiful gentle eyes.

"So, Misaki…" Ohjiro said. "Will you keep your promise with me? We'll still have our match tomorrow?"

"…I… I…" Misaki tried to speak but she didn't know what to say.

Perhaps she was still unsure.

_But this is Ohjiro, Misaki! You can always count on him! Since when has he ever let you down? _Misaki thought

"…Okay," she answered.

Ohjiro relaxed. "Good."

What happened next was so crazy that Misaki's brain failed to commute.

Ohjiro said, "I'm glad."

Then he pulled her towards her into an embrace. Misaki's eyes went into swirls.

_Huh? Th-this is hayasugiru! This… this is way too sudden…_

They pulled away from each other. He looked like he was finished, and about to leave, but he continued, "Oh and Misaki?"

"Y-yes?" Misaki responded.

Ohjiro smiled. "Tomorrow, when we battle, I want you to battle your hardest! Don't go easy on me, because I won't be going easy on you."

_Ah… ah, yes!_

He turned and left.

"YAAAYY! Misakichi!" Tamayo's familiar voice called.

"Eh? T-Tamayo?" Misaki spun around and saw Tamayo, Kotaro and Minoru standing there, to her right.

Misaki's head was spinning. _They… just saw everything?_

"We enjoyed the show, Suzuhara." said Kotaro.

Minoru commented. "You and Ohjiro-san make a cute couple."

Misaki was very embarassed. Then she countered back at Kotaro and Tamayo. "And what about you two?"

Kotaro and Tamayo looked at the floor, shifting their balance from one foot to the other.

"Well…" Kotaro said.

Tamayo said, "Everything's absolutely fine. Isn't that right, Kotaro-kun?"

"Er… yeah."

Tamayo cried out, "Oh, I love you, Kotaro-kun!"

She tackled him to the ground.

"No… everything's not all right! Changed… my mind…" Kotaro's voice faded away,

Misaki just smiled.

"Angel Wings! Please guide me and Hikaru!"

Hikaru flew onto the Layer and took up her fighting stance. Hikaru looked happy to be back on the Layer.

_I'm sorry that I've slacked so much on training,_ thought Misaki to Hikaru, _so we have to win this fight!_

Ohjiro released Wizard onto the Layer.

Sorry everybody, I can't remember what Ohjiro's battle line was.

"Yeaahh!" cheered Tamayo, Kotaro and Minoru from the stands.

Misaki focused and concentrated. _This time, yes this time I have to concentrate! I'm not going to lose to Ohjiro even if I'm in love with him! _

Ohjiro, seated on the other side of the Layer was thinking the same thing. _Misaki, you don't know how much you've distracted me these past weeks, and even if I love you, I'm not gonna lose! I didn't do all that training for nothing!_

Hikaru dove at Wizard.

Wizard threw a series of punches at Hikaru. Hikaru dodged every single one then fired a huge kick at him. It took a lot of power to kick like that, so if you missed after kicking, you'd be out of balance for a few seconds.

But in Angelic Layer, every second counts.

Wizard had dodged Hikaru's kick so Hikaru was teetering for balance afterwards. Taking this chance, he attacked again, firing a giant kick of his own.

Hikaru went flying.

_Hikaru! _Misaki winced as Hikaru went flying and started falling, very fast towards the ground, which would damage her even more than the kick had already given.

Hikaru did a back-sault and landed on her feet.

_I… am not going to give up, Ohjiro. _

So far, Hikaru's damage meter had already suffered a lot, but Wizard was still in perfect condition.

_I have to attack!_

Hikaru ran at Wizard at full speed. Wizard knew this move and was prepared, so Ohjiro thought, but Misaki had more up her sleeve.

Wizard took a side-step to the left. Just what Misaki was waiting for.

Without blinking an eye, Hikaru also moved to the side and collided straight into Wizard, exactly what Misaki was planning. By crashing into the top half of Wizard, Hikaru managed to push him backwards, where he flew towards the edge of the Layer.

Ohjiro was startled. _Ah! Wizard!_

Luckily for him, Wizard fell to the ground just inside the Layer. Still, that cost him a lot.

Wizard struggled to stand up.

During this chance Hikaru attacked. There was a lot of hand to hand fighting then. Lightning fast punches and hard kicks.

Both of them fell back. As Hikaru tried to stand, Misaki realized with shock that both Wizard and Hikaru had exactly the same damage done.

_But how? Before, Hikaru had the advantage! _Ohjiro really had trained hard.

Tamayo, Kotaro and Minoru watched nervously. Both Wizard and Hikaru were struggling to get up. And both of them had such little HP left. So little, that a small punch would end it for them.

Wizard was the first one to stand up. And he charged immediately at Hikaru!

All of a sudden, it was as if time had paused for Misaki. _Why? _She wondered. _Everything is actually going extremely fast, why am I seeing everything in slow motion?_

Still, the slow-mo gave her time to think. Then all of a sudden, everything moved at once. Wizard was gaining on Hikaru, closer and closer at a huge speed, about to let off a flying kick. As soon as he crashed into her, she'd be dead.

Then Hikaru pulled the move. Ohjiro watched in horror as Wizard flew back and landed on the Layer motionless.

Okay, let's rewind a bit. It's just that everything that happened just then went extremely fast. Let's go through it slowly:

Wizard was gaining on Hikaru. His leg was raised coming towards her, soon ensuring her loss. Immediately, Hikaru put her right hand above his leg and her other hand under his leg and held on tight.

Just as Wizard took flight with the kick, Hikaru twisted her top hand over to the right, pulling downwards, with the other hand pushed upwards so that Wizard would fall right over onto the ground.

Oh, and for all skeptical people, this move really works! I tried it out on a guy at Karate. Then there was this huge thud! I was wincing and crying out, "Oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He didn't die. Name not provided to protect the innocent.

"Yeah! Misakichi!" Tamayo cheered. "You won! How did you pull that off?"

Misaki smiled. "Simple! I just copied one of your moves as always!"

"Really?" Tamayo cried. "Wow, I'm so smart, that was my own move!"

Ohjiro pulled off the Angelic Layer headgear thingy. He stood up and went over to Misaki.

"Misaki, that was the best battle I've ever had! Thankyou so much." he smiled.

Misaki almost fainted.

"Really, Misaki, thankyou." He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Misaki's brain was frying. _Uh… I was wrong! Before, that was nothing! This… this is hayasugiru! _

As the kiss deepened, Misaki found herself throwing her arms around Ohjiro's neck to kiss him back. It was only afterwards that she remembered she was still in the presence of Tamayo, Kotaro and Minoru.

While Misaki and Ohjiro were kissing, and Tamayo watching them goggle-eyed, Kotaro remarked to Minoru, "Crap, I didn't know people could hold their breath for _that _long!"

Minoru just smiled.

Kotaro frowned, "And Tamayo watching them like that, doesn't she know its rude? Hasn't she seen people kiss before?"

Minoru said, "Speaking of Tamayo, I just wanna say…"

Kotaro turned to him, "What?"

"I hope you make Tamayo happy because if you hurt her feelings again, I'll come after you," Minoru said this all while smiling crazily.

Kotaro's eyes twitched. "Did you know… the way you smile… really drives me MAD!"

Tamayo finally managed to tear her eyes away from Misaki and Ohjiro. She looked over at Kotaro. He and Minoru were arguing about something. Tamayo just smiled.

_But gee, _she thought, _How's Misaki ever gonna stop thinking about Ohjiro after that kiss?_

THE END!

**Misaki: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's really finished!**

**Emichii: yeah… sniff… it's finally finished…**

**Misaki: Oh yeah, and I just wanted to say that this last chapter had lots of Japanese words in it… shouldn't you explain?**

**Emichii: Yeah! Well, I really like Japanese, so lately; I've added some Japanese words to my system… **

**Misaki: Well, I guess its time for us to go…**

**Emichii: It was so great working with you, Misaki! **

**Misaki: I'll miss you! Write another Angelic Layer fanfic sometime!**

**Emichii: I will!**

**both hug Awww…**

**Misaki: Bye!**

**Emichii: Bye! Mattanee! **

**Well, that's really it. Wow… anyway, just some quick translations! Mattanee is a lengthened version of Mata, which means see ya. Hayasugiru means too early/too forward, etc. Nandesuka means what is it? Ano means ummm…. **

**Ano… did I miss any? Well, that's the Japanese. But there's also stuff like dame, naze, baka, ureshii, ashita, kareshi… yeah, yeah, whatever!**

**Hmm, oh yeah! If you've read any of my other works, you'll find that most of the time I give a review of my next fanfic at the end! Well, the next fanfic that's coming out next week is called never meant to be a Poke-Digi World. **

**It's the requested and long-awaited (yes, I mean VERY LONG AWAITED) sequel to A Poke-Digi World? Very VERY long awaited- yes it was the very first continual fanfic I had ever written! **

**Anyway, it's about May, who remembers Matt and tries to find a way to reopen the portal between the Pokemon world and the Digital world. But to her surprise, the first Digidestined aren't there anymore, the second Digidestined is already up and running. And that's not all, in this one, Drew will make his appearance!**

**Yaayyy! **

**(Oh and it's a Pokemon/Digimon crossover) Well, don't forget to review! Suruno wasurenaidenee! And bye! **


End file.
